


This little thing

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed/Lee/Oswald., F/M, M/M, Nygmakins, Nygmobblekins, Nygmobblepot, One woman, Polyamory, Two men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: Why fight over the man when the two of them can simply enjoy him?





	This little thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. Pure damn Ed/Os/Lee smut. It's not long, but it's straight to the point. I like it. I like to believe between them something could be worked out. For me, Os is bi. He's more attracted to men, but a woman like Lee. Os has a type. Tall, dark haired and crafty.
> 
> The King of Gotham. The Queen of the Narrows. The Riddler.

"He's such a good boy at this, isn't he, Oswald?" Lee's voice is a soft croon in his ear, her teeth brushing the lobe in a way that has him suffering. Her warm hand is wrapped around his cock, lazily stroking him up and down. It's a pleasant motion that has him shivering softly, hips raising up. It's just as good as the warm, wet tongue that's licking at the head of his cock, catching all the leaking precum.

The two of them, The King of Gotham and the Queen of the Narrows recline on the bed, naked as the day they were born. Simply enjoying the works of their consort. Edward is quite talented with that mouth of his. If only he'd keep it shut and leave himself focused on the wonderful task of pleasing his master and mistress.

It's Lee's turn to groan as Edward's warm talented tongue swipes at her cunt, a low groan escaping the man himself as he went to work, suckling eagerly on her clit. Her free hand is in his hair, cupping the back of his head and urging him forward. "Fuck, fuck.." It's so toe curling. It's a wonderful experience. If only Jim Gordon could see her now. The former love of his life in bed with the Penguin and the Riddler.

Oswald squirmed beside her, his chest rising and falling as he glanced down. It shouldn't be this arousing, but it is. He's aroused, turned on beyond all reason at the sight of Edward, buried between the Doc's legs. Heat coiled in his belly, only pushing him further when Edward moved himself, tilting his head up to grin at both of them. Glasses gone, eyes dark and glinting in the low lighting of the bedroom. "Don't ruin yourself to quickly, Ossie." A low growl from the Riddler as he swooped his head down, working those perfect lips around the head of his cock. Swallowing him down, Lee's hand brushed aside and Oswald squealed, quite loudly.

He's in bed with Edward Nygma and Lee Thompkins. Dear God, he's in bed with the both of them.. and it's amazing. So amazing.. better then a dream. He'd never have imagined himself right there.

His free hand is flying down, grasping at the back of Edward's long neck as the younger man sucked his cock, teased the head with his tongue. Making him moan and squirm, hot all over. Especially when Edward opened his eyes and looked at him. Cheeky fucker. His other hand is grasping at Lee's hip, her tummy, any part of the woman that he can reach. Her hands are softer, coaxing fingers through his hair, urging him against her bare breasts.

"Ooh.." Lee moaned softly, goosebumps tingling all over her skin as Oswald seemed to take the hint, mouthing desperate, hungry little kisses and bites against her bare breasts. This man with a mommy complex certainly knew what he was doing. She liked that... urging the both of them forward with a voice like a siren. "Good boy, Edward.. so good.. suck his cock. Just like that.."

With proper training, Edward will be able to get down on his knees and serve them with just a look. All in good time.

Edward slowly pulled his mouth off of Oswald's cock, lips spread in an absolutely wicked grin as he watched it bob in the air, twitching and no doubt aching for so much more. Patience. Patience was a virtue. A horrible virtue. He's scooting himself upward, taking his time to press a sweet kiss on Lee's painted lips, no doubt smearing the lipstick between them. Good. Until he's moving to coax Oswald up for a kiss.

Where he only can groan as blunt nails dig into the back of his neck. God, yes. Rutting himself down against the smaller man, his own cock aching between his long legs, thick and leaking. Aching to be buried inside of one of them. Oswald can only moan, leaning up for another kiss, suckling hard at his bottom lip as his hand slunk down, wrapping around the Riddler's cock. A little thank you, but that's not all.

The night has only begun for the three of them.


End file.
